Prior art splints are not suitable for maximally treating carpal tunnel and tendinitis at the wrist. Prior art splints are not correct physiologically to treat these hand and wrist disorders effectively. Most prior art splints place the wrist and an extended or cock up position. Others are either too rigid or do not offer enough support.
It may be advantageous to provide a splint and a method of manufacturing a splint, that is more effective in treatment of carpal tunnel and tendonitis in the wrist, that may be physiologic, may be customizable to fit a user like a glove, and/or that may be customized to the wearer's hand and wrist to facilitate healing and recovery from injuries or disorders.